Blueprints
by turtleduck2
Summary: Asami is a part of the Equalist movement. Korra is the Avatar. What happens when two souls who have been waiting lifetimes to love each other are supposed to hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

The water splashing over her face caused Asami to sit up while a gasp found it's way out of her lips.

Coming to her senses quickly, another slower sigh escaped her when she looked up to see a smirking Kuvira standing above her with a half-empty bucket.

"Up and at 'em, Sato." As the words came out and a menacing smile danced around Kuvira's lips, Asami couldn't help but feel the irritation inside of her transform into anger with no delay. She used to be a morning person. She enjoyed mornings but that was before.. back when she was seen as an actual person, and not just a weapon.

Exhaling slowly through her nose, she swung her legs out of bed. No use in protesting and going back to sleep when your bed is drenched. She didn't mutter a single word as she began to make her way to the bathroom. Her lack of response didn't keep Kuvira from continuing on, though.

Following close behind her, Kuvira crossed her arms, speaking in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Today is the day, Asami."

Asami only stole a single glance over her shoulder at the girl before she reached the entrance to the bathroom. Pausing to turn around, she leaned against the door frame; her lips curling into a plastic smile and her tone of voice cold and sarcastic. "Wow, you used my first name. I am shocked by the genuine display of affection, 'Vira." Her fake smile slowly diminished, as she straightened her posture, no longer using the door frame as a means leaning post. "I know what today is." And with that, she shut the door in her girlfriend's face.

Kuvira let out a small grunt that she almost immediately attempted to cover up with a snarky laugh. Asami kept her hand on the doorknob until she heard her footsteps making their way out of her room.

Sighing, she pulled away from the door and looked at herself in the mirror, resting her hands on the counter. She saw familiarities in the reflection. A girl with fair skin and a messy dark bun, silk red pajamas, and greens eyes tinted with the absence of rest. Although the physical appearance is something she recognizes, this girl staring back at her is different. Her eyes have gotten colder. Her face has hardened. She couldn't look at herself too long without her stomach swallowing itself. She slid her silk pajamas off her body, and stepped into the shower.

As she turned the knob and water hit her skin, she felt her shoulders slump with relief. It was sad but this was the only alone time Asami felt that she really got. During this time every day, she would think of the same unfolding of events and try to dissect each part and wonder where she went wrong.

This thought process usually began with her first meeting Kuvira.

In her mind, she is brought back to her father's office exactly one year ago. She is sitting in an oversized leather chair across from her father. She is wondering who the broad-shouldered woman standing behind him is. She feels his eyes burn into her for what feels like a century of silence before he opens his mouth. She listens as he explains the aftermath of her mother's death - how his involvement began in the Equalist movement, the true reason he had Asami enrolled in so many self-defenses classes, and who exactly the brown-haired girl standing behind him was.

Asami remembers her vision becoming shaky. She remembers staring at her father's name plate that was displayed on his desk. _Hiroshi Sato_. When she read the name, one word came to mind. _Dad_. Now she had to wonder what came to the minds of people she didn't know yet, people like the brown-haired girl who standing behind him, when they read the name._ Leader of the Equalists? _

She remembered being paralyzed by silence as he introduced the unchanging face of the girl who was standing behind him. _Kuvira_. She remembers not even being able to wonder about the strict looking girl's relevance to the situation before her father answered the unasked question. _Leading lieutenant_.

She remembers responding by running out of the office. She remembers barely making it to her room before collapsing to her bed and releasing a sequence of sobs. She remembers a knock on the door. She remembers opening it to see that same pair of piercing eyes and brown hair. She remembers how Kuvira's face looked different this time. How it wasn't unchanging and cold like it was in her father's office.. but sympathetic and soft. This is where Asami wonders if she went wrong. She loved to give Kuvira the benefit of the doubt.. that Asami only let her in due to a moment of weakness. If she could go back in time, Asami wouldn't have opened the door.. in fact, she would have locked it instead. But Asami let her in. She let Kuvira comfort her that night. And the next. And the night after that.

It didn't take Asami long to not only accept her father's life-style, but become a part of it. What else would she do?

And just like that. Asami Sato was the daughter of the Leader of the Equalists. Asami Sato was romantically involved with the Leading Lieutenant of the Equalists - who was also a girl. Asami Sato was a part of the Equalists.

For a short while, everything was fine. It was even good, actually. She was in love, and she was closer to her father than ever. This is where Asami really has to wonder where things went wrong. Each morning, in that same shower, she analyzed the situation over and over again in her head - determined to figure out any sort of answer that would explain how she ended up like this. A weapon. She was in love with a person who wasn't in love with her, but her ability. She was the daughter to somebody who didn't see her as a daughter, but an opportunity. This wasn't a new realization.

She is brought back to exactly 8 months ago. Once again, she is in her father's office. Once again, she is sitting in an oversized chair staring at a man she only wants to please accompanied by a woman she only wants to giver herself to. She listens as her father and Kuvira inform Asami of a master plan that she never knew a thing about. A plan that would be set in effect on the date of March 16th, 2014. A plan that would require extensive training every moment up until that very day.. which was today.

Did things go wrong here? Or did things go wrong when her father was arrested shortly afterwards and Kuvira stepped into his position? That was when everything went wrong. Asami was sure of it.

She is brought back to herself when a loud knock breaks apart the thought process she didn't want to be experiencing anyways. She was used to this knock. How long had she just been standing there this time?

Kuvira's voice was harsh as she snapped at Asami from the other side of the door. "We gonna wait another year to put this plan into effect, Sato? Kidnapping the Avatar is gonna take a little more time than you're allowing so I suggest you get out of the shower." Kuvira waited impatiently for a response she realized she wasn't gonna receive. Asami, once again, waited until the sound of Kuvira's foot steps became non-existent before moving. She was used to this routine by now.

She turned the knob and the water stopped wrapping itself around Asami's body. And just like that, as the water ceased to exist, so did any chance at alone time. She couldn't hide away in the shower forever anyways. She had a job to do.

She had an Avatar to kidnap.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami sat in the passenger seat of the Satomobile. She folded her hands in her lap, occasionally smoothing out her red skirt as means to avoid eye contact with the girl driving. Driving was one the last freedoms Asami felt she had but Kuvira had taken that away too.

She could feel Kuvira's gaze penetrating her from the driver's seat.

It didn't take long before the same distinct voice radiated through the car, speaking in the same dictator tone it always did. "So, you will approach the Fire Ferrets after the tournament to offer them a sponsorship with Future Industries." Kuvira's voice lingered in the air for a moment before she continued. "They will be hesitant to accept.. due to the event of your father's arrest. But you will convince them, Sato. You will convince and pursue."

Asami felt her hands clench in her lap. She knew the plan inside and out. It had been recited to her every day for the past eight months. She was well aware of the fact that Kuvira was just talking to listen to herself talk. "I am aware of the plan, Kuvira." After approaching the Fire Ferrets with the sponsorship offer, she would invite them out to dinner where she would officially seal the deal. After that, she would pursue one of the Avatar's team members - an opportunity to spend more time with the Avatar herself and form an artificial friendship. When Kuvira spoke of it, she made it sound as if it would be the easiest task in the world. Asami stared out the window, keeping her gaze fixed on the moving scenery. "And if your fool-proof plan doesn't work out? How are we so sure that either of the boys, Mako or Bolin, will take interest in me?"

Kuvira's sharp laugh lurched onto Asami's spine. She cringed. She felt the girl look over at her with a smile before reaching out to grab one of the hands resting in her lap. Her hand fell short, only grasping a cufflink of the CEO's coat when Asami pulled away from her. Kuvira's smile diminished and she returned both hands to the steering wheel. Only a short reply escaped her lips as she kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her. "No one can resist you, Sato." As the last word escaped her lips, they pulled into the parking lot of the stadium.

Asami's green eyes flickered with anger as she quickly grabbed ahold of the door handle and threw the door open. One foot out of the car, she turned to Kuvira before stepping out. Now Kuvira wanted to pay her compliments? Asami wouldn't dare accept, and she would damn well not let herself feel guilty for not doing so either. "Don't move this car from where it is, Kuvira. You can leave the keys in the glove box. I want to drive myself home. This plan won't work without me so I suggest you do as I say." And with that, Asami was out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Asami was bluffing. She wouldn't let the plan fail. She would make her father proud. It was the only thing she cared about. After one year of relentless training, Asami had become desensitized. She no longer had the emotional capacity to second-guess what she was doing or who she might hurt.

* * *

The match had been a quick one, or maybe it hadn't. Asami wasn't paying attention to time.

As soon as the Fire Ferrets stepped out and began playing, Asami's attention was stolen.

During the duration of the tournament, her eyes only remained on the waterbender. For an entire year, she had studied pictures and information about the Avatar.. but this was the first time she had actually seen her in person. Asami had almost begin to feel like Avatar Korra didn't actually exist - as if she was just some made-up character in a fairytale that Asami was forced to read every day but there she was. She watched as the girl danced around almost every attack, and the smile that occupied the girl's face every time water escaped her hands. Everything had suddenly seemed to hit her. The girl she was staring at was the girl she was going to kidnap.

Asami wasn't even positive that she had blinked a single time until the announcer rang the bell and suddenly everyone around her was applauding and cheering.

The Fire Ferrets had won.

* * *

Asami hesitated as she stood outside the door that separated her from the victorious pro-bending team. Every time she raised her hand to knock, she was interrupted by a laugh or cheer. She inhaled deeply and straightened her posture, raising a confident fist up to the door. As she exhaled through her nose, her fist hit the wood.

It only took one second before the door swung open. The boy who stood before her was still laughing over his shoulder at his brother. "Heya-" As the two pairs of green eyes connected, the laughing ceased and a blush formed in the boy's cheeks as he looked over her. "Wow."

Her dark hair bounced around her shoulders as she let out a giggle. Her lips curled into a warm grin and she extended her hand out to the boy who was now staring at her with an open mouth. "I'm-"

"Who is it, bro?" Another voice interrupted her from the part of the room she couldn't see. She didn't have to though because only a moment later, there was another boy standing before her in the door frame.

She offered her already extended hand out to him instead while maintaing the same warm smile. "I'm Asami Sato. CEO of future industries. It's a pleasure to meet you."

It was clear by the taller boy's face that he had no idea why she was here. His arms remained crossed for a moment before he shook her hand. "I'm Mako.. and this, here, is Bolin." He retracted his hand and rested it on the shoulder of the boy who was still staring at her with red cheeks and an open mouth. Of course.. she already knew who they both were.. she knew basically everything about them, actually. Mako was a firebender and Bolin was an earthbender. A couple of brothers who were orphaned at an early age due to the early demise of their parents.

"Asssammmiiiii..." Bolin dragged out the name in a joyous sigh, looking like a middle school kid with a crush. Kuvira was right about not worrying whether Asami would be able to pursue one of the boys or not.

Tilting her head with crossed arms, she regained eye contact with Mako. "May I come in? I was hoping to speak with you all about a potential partnership.." She looked over his shoulder into the seemingly empty room. So much for the plan kicking off tonight. "But it seems that you're missing a member of the team. Should I come back another time when Avatar Korra is present?"

"Did someone call my name?" Mako opened the door wider to reveal the tan girl in the corner of the room; her back facing the door. As she turned around and removed the helmet, her brown hair fell in thick curls framing a face that now displayed a great big lopsided smile. Asami's breath caught in her throat as the icy blue eyes locked with her own - her stomach tied itself into knots as she realized the plan had officially begun. Clearing her throat, she stepped inside.

* * *

"Look. I just don't know about accepting a sponsorship with Future Industries after the prior CEO was literally just outed as an Equalist a few months ago." Mako continued to argue with a love-struck Bolin in front of her before he turned back to Asami with crossed arms. "No offense. It's just strange timing. Your company experiences a severe setback and you want to sponsor the Fire Ferrets while were undefeated? Seems like a ploy to get your company good publicity."

Asami crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap as she sat on the couch, looking up at the standing boy. Her eyes travelled around the room for a brief moment. At least she already had one of them under her thumb. Bolin didn't take any work.. now she just needed to convince the firebender and.. Avatar Korra? She looked over at the Avatar who actually hadn't said a word during the entire exchange. In fact, Korra wasn't even looking at them. She was just staring out the window that overlooked the deserted arena with an unreadable face. Asami couldn't help but let her eyes linger on her for a moment. _What was she thinking?_

Her voice was polite as she locked her eyes with Mako's again. "I never said that it wouldn't give my company good publicity. I'm well aware of that but I'm speaking the truth when I say that a partnership between Future Industries and the Fire Ferrets would be mutually beneficial." Her hands danced around around in the air surrounding her as she spoke. "The rest of your tournaments will be fully covered as well as the each of you receiving individual pay for wearing our logo while you compete. It's as simple as it sounds. You don't have to worry about future finances, and I have an opportunity to get my company back on track." If there was anything but confidence residing within Asami, it didn't show. Her eyes were as persuasive as her offer.

Mako scratched the back of his head. "I just.. I don't know. I mean, what kind of publicity will that bring to the Fire Ferrets for partnering up with a company formed by a known Equalist? It doesn't seem completely promising.." He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the floor before turning his head sharply to look at Korra. "Korra. You haven't said a word. What do you think?"

Korra continued to stare out the window, a slow smile spreading across her lips. "I say.. we do it."

Bolin shot up from his sitting position, looking at his brother with excited eyes. "Yeah! C'mon, Mako!"

Mako's facial expression looked even more frustrated than before. His voice came out irritated and sarcastic. "Wow, guys. You presented great reasoning as to why we should follow through with this.. Wait a minute. You didn't."

Korra stepped awake from her spot by the window-sill, walking to stand next to Mako with crossed arms. "Who cares about publicity? You're a Fire Ferret because you love pro-bending, right?"

"Yeah!" Bolin cheered, raising a fist into the air.

When Mako didn't respond, she continued anyways. "We both know if we make it into the finals, it is going to be almost impossible to scrounge up that amount of money. This is an in, Mako! If we don't have to focus about finding a way to be able to play in the finals, then we can just focus solely on training for the finals. Plus.. I don't think you and Bolin wanna live in a gym forever. Extra money couldn't help."

"_A lot_ of extra money." Asami chimed in. The warm smile had now turned into a smirk that was strictly used when Asami knew she was about to get something she wanted.

Mako sighed. "That's true.." He looked at Asami. His mouth opened and shut with hesitation before he continued. His hands gestured in the air at the CEO. "But how do we know whether we can trust her?! What's if she's just following in her father's foot steps?" If it hadn't been true, Asami would have been surprised by the rudeness of the remark.

"Don't talk that way about Asami!" Bolin exclaimed at his brother before looking over at her again with heart eyes.

She opened her mouth to protest before Avatar Korra beat her to it. "Well, let's find out."

Asami looked up at the girl who's smirk mimicked the one that had been on her face just a second prior. She watched as Korra took a few steps until she was standing directly in front of her. Asami made sure to not let her facial expression falter a bit as the girl kneeled down, letting her face hover a few inches from her own.

"Well, Asami.." This was the first time Korra had said her name. It sounded weird coming out of her mouth. Adrenaline was rushing through Asami's entire body. "..Are you an Equalist?" The simplicity of the question caused Asami to lean back a little bit, with a raised eyebrow. "No?" Her answer sounded like a question, and she mentally cursed herself for it. She was used to being able to read people, to predict their next movement.. but she didn't understand the Avatar.

"See, bro!" Bolin moved to Mako's side and draped an arm around his shoulders.

The corner of Korra's smirk twitched a bit, as if she was holding back a laugh. When Korra stood back up straight, Asami inhaled and her shoulders slumped slightly in relief. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath. The adrenaline was still pumping through her. She was going to kidnap the Avatar and nothing would stop her.

Mako paid no attention to Bolin, he just stared at Korra with narrowed eyes. "You're kidding, right? That's our proof?" Mako just rubbed the bridge of his nose with closed eyes, turning around to gather his things on the other side of the room. "Whatever. Let's just sign the papers before I regret it." His words were sharp as he pulled the red scarf around his neck. Asami's eyes watched carefully as Korra walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, her smile radiating a soft glow. She observed the way she looked at him. She knew that kind of look - it was the kind of way Kuvira used to look at her.

She hadn't realized she had been staring with vacant eyes until Bolin had sat next to her on the couch. "So.. 'Sami.."."He was leaning over, his smiling face looking at her with hopeful eyes. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the already given nick name. "Let's sign those papers before mean ol' Mako over there changes his mind." The shock hadn't set in until the sentence escaped Bolin's lips. They had already accepted her offer. Kuvira had analyzed the situation so much and been so sure of the fact that the three would need convincing that they hadn't even discussed what she would do if they accepted right away.

"Uh.." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and a brief moment passed as she realized she had to stall. "I know this sounds silly, and I hope you're all not upset, but I don't have the papers with me. I was hoping we would be able to discuss them over dinner." Her words grew more confident as she continued, finishing the statement with a single nod. "Kwong's Cuisine. Tomorrow night?" _Please say yes_.

Bolin had responded first.. saying something about never passing up free food but her attention was fixed on the pair across the room. She watched as Korra nodded to Mako reassuringly and Mako smiled for the first time since Asami had been there. She realized quickly that Bolin wasn't the one she was going to pursue... even though that would be easiest route. She would have to attempt to form a relationship with Mako, after they signed the papers of course. It was obvious Korra and him were invested in one another. Anything that served as a distraction to the Avatar would make it easier to go behind her back.

Mako's voice was tinted with refusal. "Kwong's Cusine? Isn't that a little fancy... and far?"

Asami bounced up into a standing position on her heels, her hands folded behind her back. While her eyes remained professional, her smile emitted a certain charisma that an average person would find it hard to say no to. "Say no more. I'll take care of everything. I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow, 7 PM on the dot." She offered a slight bow as she acknowledged each of them. "Bolin, Mako, Avatar Korra. It was a pleasure. I'll see you all tomorrow night." She had already began to make her way towards the door, not giving them a chance to refuse.

She had her hand on the door knob and was about to turn it. "Asami?" There was her name again. Her heard fluttered when the Avatar said it - it was as if she expected Korra to foil her entire plan at any moment. Freezing for a moment, she dropped her hand and turned around to face her.

"Yes?" Asami stood with straight shoulders. She appeared as confident as a soldier with a death wish.

"Do me a favor." Korra's hand had still been on Mako's shoulder but she dropped it and now both of her arms were folded over her chest. She was peering at Asami with that same smirk and those same icy blue eyes. She continued before Asami could ask what it was.

"Just call me Korra." The words made relief flow through Asami's body but she didn't let the change of emotion show in her face. She nodded at her, feeling herself attempt to force a smile before she realized there was already one on her face. Maybe she would have liked the girl, if they had met under different circumstances. She would have maybe even been friends with her if her intent wasn't to kidnap her.

"See you tomorrow night, Korra." And with that, Asami turned around and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"They accepted the deal. Just like that?" A sharp smirk and raised eyebrows occupied Kuvira's face as she looked over at Asami who was applying her trademark red lipstick in the mirror.

"Just like that." Asami traced a finger around the corner of her mouth, perfecting the shape of her lipstick before slipping her clothes off.

Kuvira watched her girlfriend as she made her way over to her closet. As Asami swiped through the hanging dresses, Kuvira slowly erased the distance between them until she was standing directly behind the CEO. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind. Asami winced as if she had been slapped on the wrist. Kuvira ignored it. "I'm not sure about you going for the firebender, though. Driving a wedge between yourself and the Avatar doesn't seem like a great idea. You want her to think you two are on the same team."

Asami settled on the next dress her hand found before plucking it off the hanger and removing herself from Kuvira's embrace. She wasn't exactly sure which dress she even decided on, but it allowed to her to distance herself from Kuvira so it didn't really matter. She replied, already exhausted by the conversation that hadn't happened yet, as she slipped herself into the attire. "You were the one that said the more distracted Avatar Korra was, the better." Sighing, she tried to reach her arms around and zip herself up. "You think I should go for Bolin, then?"

And then there she was again. Kuvira was behind her, zipping the dress up for her before lingering. She let one hand drop to Asami's hip while she rested her chin over her shoulder. "You said it yourself. The three already accepted the deal. Neither of us expected it to be that easy. You already have your in, Sato. You don't need to pursue anybody." Kuvira had delivered a kiss to the girl's neck before whispering into her ear. "Besides me."

With those last two words, Asami was seeing red. Pushing herself away from Kuvira, she turned around to face the girl. "You're really gonna let your jealousy get in the way of the plan, Kuvira? Are you kidding me?" She had done her best to not let her voice raise, but she didn't succeed. Clenching her teeth, she turned around and walked towards the other side of the room.

Kuvira let out a high-pitched snarky laugh. "I'm the one holding this plan together!" When her words were met by silence, she only grew angrier. "You're my girlfriend, Asami! I'm just looking out for you!" There was the same over-used line. Kuvira's same manipulative ways were unsurprisingly crawling their way into the conversation, but Asami would not let herself give into them again.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, fighting to hold back tears. She would not let Kuvira see her cry. She didn't even realize it but she was wearing the same red, sleeve-less, form-fitting dress that she had on her and Kuvira's first date. Grabbing her purse from the bed, she made her way towards the door. She paused before actually exiting the room through and turned around to face Kuvira.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Kuvira. I'm your weapon."

After Asami had exited the room, the unstoppable hot liquid found it's way down her cheeks.

* * *

The Satomoble arrived in front of the arena at exactly 7 PM.

Asami pulled up to the curb to find only Bolin and Mako standing there. At least they were dressed nicely. Mako wore a black peacoat with the same usual red scarf wrapped around his neck while Bolin wore a white-button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up accompanied with black slacks.

As Bolin hopped into the backseat, he reached forward to hand Asami a red rose from behind. "M'lady."

She didn't have to look behind her to know that the same goofy grin was spread across his face. They made eye contact in the rear-view mirror for a brief moment. "Uh, wow, Bolin. Thanks. You didn't have to?" The words came out as more of a question than a statement.

She was relieved when Mako jumped in the back seat next to him - allowing that conversation to be over. "Very smooth, bro."

One very important piece was missing from the equation though. She waited for a moment, expecting one of them to give some excuse as to why the Avatar wouldn't be joining them but when neither of them spoke up, she realized she would be have to be the one to break the silence. Keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead, she asked the question.

"Is Avatar Ko-" She corrected herself before turning around to face them. "Is Korra coming?"

'Yeah, she should be out in a minute." Mako's reply may have surprised Asami, but it reassured her. She didn't know why was always expecting the plan to go wrong in one way or another. "She was having a few more go's at the punching bag when we were on our way out. Tried to tell her that we'd be late, but she didn't care. Typical." Mako let out a bit of a grunt as he looked out the window, but she could swear the corner of his mouth twitched into an almost smile.

"Yeah! That's typical Korra for ya." Bolin's cheery voice radiated through the car. Asami had to wonder if there was a mean bone in the boy's body before she turned back around and let her eyes fix on the unmoving road in front of them.

As if on cue, the passenger side door swung open and Korra plopped down into her seat, panting. "Sorry!" She wiped her sweaty brow and slammed the door shut. "Wooh-e. I'm starving! You guys ready?" Asami was unable to reply for a moment, all she could was look at the girl with raised eyebrows. Korra was wearing her usual attire - blue sleeveless shirt, arm band, fur coat pulled around her waist with boots to match. The only difference was Korra's hair was down instead of in it's usual pony. She turned in her seat to look around at all of their surprised faces. "What?"

Mako furrowed his brows as he shifted in his seat to look at her. "Uh, Korra..? You know we're going to _Kwong's Cuisine_, right?" By emphasizing the name of the restaurant, what Mako was actually asking was '_What the fuck are you wearing?_'

Korra scratched the back of her neck, a nervous-but-supposed-to-be-confident lopsided smile spread across her face. In the darkness of the car, Asami couldn't help but notice just how blue the Avatar's eyes were - how much they stood out against the darkness and against the redness that was forming on the girl's dark cheeks. "I don't think Kwong's Cuisine would kick out the Avatar. And guess who's the Avatar? Me.. which means I get to reap all the benefits." Korra shifted in her seat, sitting forward and bucking her seatbelt. "That and.. I didn't have any nicer clothes with me." That was the real reason. Asami hadn't realized she had just been sitting there, smirking, until Korra had glanced over at her.

"Can't argue with that one." Asami shrugged before shifting the car into gear, and pulling away from the curb. She didn't know what it was about the Avatar that was so amusing. Maybe it was her confidence? Or maybe it was the fact that Asami couldn't remember the last time somebody didn't try to impress her - or didn't try to impress anyone in general? She didn't allow herself to think of it too much.

Her focus returned to the road. It felt great to be able to drive again and she was taking full advantage of it. Maybe she was going a little too fast - or at least, that's what Bolin and Mako's faces made it seem like - but she didn't care. And apparently Korra didn't either. She smirked as looked over at the girl in the passenger seat who was holding her out the window. "Woooohe!" Asami could hear the Avatar's voice even though it was muffled by the wind. This was the first time Asami was enjoying herself in a really long time. She almost felt like she was driving around with friends.. but that thought quickly disintegrated as soon as she glanced at her side-view mirror.

There was a car following them. A black Satomobile that Asami knew a little too well.

_Kuvira._

* * *

As they pulled into the restaurant parking lot, and Kuvira did the same, Asami felt her heart thudding in her ears.

_Why is she here? What is she doing? Is she going to ruin everything? _

_There was no way._

As the three approached the entrance to Kwong's Cuisine, Asami pretended to fish around in her purse. "Damn. I left my wallet in the car. You guys go ahead I'll be in in just a minute." The three nodded and entered. As soon as she made sure they were definitely inside, she stormed past her own car and over to the black Satomobile that had parked just a few spots over from her. Throwing the passenger door open, she slid into the seat. Closing the door behind her, she leaned over the center console - her face inches away from Kuvira's.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Kuvira?" Asami spoke throw gritted teeth. She was speaking quietly even though their conversation was safely tucked inside the doors of Kuvira's car.

The all-too-familiar snarky smile made itself away across Kuvira's lips. Asami wanted to punch it off. "Sheesh, Sato. Take it easy. What's the matter, you don't trust me?" She fake pouted as she turned the keys in the ignition, turning the car off. "Sure looked like you were having a good time with your friends on the drive over here."

Asami wanted to rip her own hair out. She really did used to love Kuvira, or at least.. who she perceived Kuvira to be. In reality, Kuvira was a greedy, manipulative, childish, monster. She stared at her for a moment before replying, her mouth slightly agape. "You're kidding me, right?" She pinched the bridge of the nose, closing her eyes. "Kuvira. I was _pretending_. How else do you expect the plan to work?" She had reopened her eyes and blinked a couple times to see Mako poke his head out of the entrance and look around before going back inside. Clutching her purse in her hand, she opened the door. "Don't you dare mess this up."

Before she closed the passenger door, Asami stole one last glance at the girl in the driver's seat.

She was smirking.

* * *

When Asami had entered Kwong's Cuisine, she was surprised to see an angry Korra holding the host by his shirt while a just as surprised Bolin and Mako attempted to calm her down.

As she approached, she could hear the host's voice shaking. "Listen! I'm sorry! I just can't let you in while you're dressed like _that_!" He gestured at her outfit. His feet were off the ground as Korra held him by the collar.

"Dressed like what?!" A growl escaped Korra's lips as she tightened the grip on his shirt.

Cool as ever, Asami strode up to them. She offered the host a warm smile and nod as if he was not being man-handled by the Avatar. "How are you tonight, Tashi? They're with me." The flustered and embarrassed look that spread quickly over the host's face caused Bollin, Mako, and Korra to all look at her with amused faces.

Korra's furrowed eyebrows didn't ease as she reluctantly set the man down. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he quickly scooped up some menus into his arm. "Of course, Ms. Sato." His voice was shaky as he gestured for them to follow. "Right this way."

Asami folded her arms across her chest, catching up to Korra. She nudged her with her elbow. "So how about those Avatar benefits, huh?"

She mimicked Asami's motion and crossed her arms as well, she rolled her eyes at the girl with a sarcastic smile. "Ha ha, Asami."

* * *

Dinner had gone exceptionally smoothly - filled with the proper balance of laughs and business talk.

Asami didn't find have to force herself to laugh every time Bolin made a joke or Mako looked irritated or Korra looked over at her with cheeks full of noodles - they were all real.

"Too bad this restaurant is all fancy-shmancy and doesn't allow pets. Pabu would love these noodles." Bolin slurped up the last bite of noodles from his chopsticks before pushing his bowl away.

Asami's green eyes glimmered as she stifled a giggle. Her voice was soft as it danced across the dinner table. "I'm sorry you couldn't bring your adorable friend, Bolin."

This resulted in Bolin's face turning immediately red. "No!" He shook his head quickly. A nervous laugh escaping him as he scratched the back of his head. "It isn't your fault, Asami. Fancy-shmancy is great! I love free food!" He stammered through his words until he gave up. He looked down at the empty bowl in front of him, before looking up at her with hopeful eyes again. "You look really pretty.. by the way!"

Asami had looked down, a light blush spreading across her fair cheeks.

"Yeah.. you do." Mako's agreement to the statement had caused her to raise an eyebrow. _Wasn't he seeing Korra? Why would he say something like that right in front of her? _

She lifted her eyes in time to see Korra's response. After the words left Mako's lips, Korra slumped down in her seat and crossed her arms, poking out her lower lip. With a hardened facial expression and eyebrows that were knitted together, she watched as Korra turned in her seat to face her. Her eyes scanned Asami up and down. She watched as Korra's eyes softened and her shoulders relaxed. When Korra's eyes had travelled up and locked with Asami's, Korra's eyes immediately averted. Was she imagining things or did she watch Korra blush a deep shade of red? Asami felt the same heat returning to her own cheeks, but deeper.

_..What was that?_

"Thank you, both of you." And just like that, her poker face had switched back on.

Clearing her throat, Asami pulled a folder from her bag and set it on the table. She slid it across the table, along with a pen. "Feel free to read through it as thoroughly as you'd like. Everything I vaguely mentioned before is in there - but more detailed. As long as each of you wear the Future Industries logo during each tournament.. you will receive 625 yuan.. i_ndividually_." As the look of shock spread like a tidal wave over their faces, that same smirk returned to Asami's face. The smirk that happened when she was confident she was about to get something she wanted.

Asami paid the check. She watched as Mako and Korra read over the contract. Bolin sat there stuffing whatever leftover food he could into his face. She waited patiently, with her hands in her lap, for the three to sign. Once the three of them had finished reviewing and signing, Asami's smirk only grew wider. She extended a hand out across the table and shook each of their's firmly before collecting the folder and setting it safely back in her bag.

"Well, it looks like Future Industries and the Fire Ferrets have a deal." She exchanged smiles with Bolin and Mako across the table but a faint frown danced around her lips when she looked over to see Korra, sitting, with an unamused look on her face.

While Bolin and Mako became engaged in their own conversation about facing the Wolfbats in the finals, Asami leaned over to Korra. "Since we're partners now, I hope I'll be able to reap those wonderful Avatar benefits." She whispered in a playful tone with a wink. _Pretend. _

She watched as Korra raised an eyebrow and her lips curled into the faintest grin. She could already feel the sassy remark the Avatar was gonna hit her back with before it even left her lips. "I-" Korra had only gotten one syllable out when they were interrupted by the same host who Korra scared shitless only an hour ago.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Sato." He bowed her head to her before placing a glass containing a dark liquor in front of Korra. "This was a gift from a woman sitting at the bar." The host bowed before turning and walking away.

The four faces immediately looked behind them to see who it was from.

"Someone you know, Korra?" Mako asked, still glancing over his shoulder.

"No.. I've never met her before." Korra stared at the girl with knitted eyebrows.

"Looks like you're about to! She's coming over here." Bolin's cheery voice only occupied the air for a moment before he resumed eating the left over scraps.

Asami stared blankly at Kuvira who gave them a quick wave before standing up from her booth at the bar. Asami felt her palms get sweaty and her stomach tie itself into a tightly tied knot. Kuvira was walking towards them.

* * *

Asami attempted to stammer out a few words as quickly as she could but they couldn't find their way out of her mouth in time.

Kuvira stood over the table, her hands rested on her hips with a grin wide enough to split her face in half. "I figured a celebration would be in order due to the newly formed partnership.. Can I sit?" She was speaking to all of them but her coy eyes were fixed on Korra the entire time.

Asami swallowed.

A wave of suspicion immediately washed over Mako's face. "How'd you know about that?" His attention remained on Kuvira for only a moment before he glanced at Asami from the corner of his eye, expecting an answer.

"Kuvira is a friend of mine." Asami's jaw twitched, but her voice remained calm and truthful. She forced the best smile she could, but her head was spinning.

A laugh escaped Kuvira as she pulled a chair to sit between Asami and Korra. "Asami, don't be so formal. We're roommates." She threw a hand on Asami's shoulder before extending it out over the table. "Like she said, I'm Kuvira. You must be Mako and Bolin." Bolin shook her hand cheerfully, his face still stuffed with food.

Her hand hung in front of Mako as he didn't move an inch. He just stared at her. "You two live together?"

Kuvira let her hand retract back into her own lap, but she appeared unaffected by being ignored by the firebender. She nodded. The smug look on her face didn't falter for a moment. "That's right. Asami and I met back in college and became best friends. When ol' Hiroshi got locked up, I stayed with Asami to keep her company. Been there ever since."

The lack of sympathy as she spoke about her father was enough to make Asami cringe even though it was all a lie. A ltitle bit of relief washed over her when she looked up to see that Mako's demeanor had calmed down a bit - seemingly satisfied with her answer. He just nodded.

Asami could swear her skin still burned where Kuvira had touched her. All she could do was watch the girl as she exchanged conversation with the boys before turning her attention to the Avatar with a smug look on her face. "And you must be Korra." Kuvira shook her hand as well, but let the handshake linger a noticeable amount of time. She grinned over the table at the boys. "Hope you can forgive me for not sending a couple of drinks your way.. but well, you two aren't as pretty as Korra, here." Her charm was spreading like an infectious plague around the table. Asami clenched her hands underneath the table as she watched Kuvira and Korra clank their glasses together and take a sip. Korra looked confused, but there was a blush residing on the dark skinned girl's cheeks.

The CEO couldn't do anything but hope that Korra wasn't affected by it. Sure. Asami was dead set on capturing the Avatar and nothing would stand in the way of that. But what she went through with Kuvira.. she wouldn't wish that on anyone in the world. The feeling struck a chord and reminded Asami of the small piece of humanity she was still clinging to. She mentally slapped herself for it. It must have shown on her face.

She hadn't realized that she had been blocking out the exchange of conversation when Bolin's worried tone snapped her out of her daze. "You okay, 'Sami?"

Clearing her throat, she regained her posture with a warm smile. Looking around the table at the four of them, she nodded. "Sorry, I'm fine. Just had a long day at work. If I ever have to talk about international affairs, it would be too soon." She managed a brief laugh but her eyes were apologetic. She couldn't help but feel Mako's questioning eyes penetrating her but he didn't say a word.

Kuvira had taken another generous sip of her liquor before resting it on the table and letting her arm spread over the back of Korra's seat. Korra slumped in her seat, looking a little uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as she should be. It was clear the girl's coaxing attitude was luring everybody in.. aside from Mako. Kuvira's words once again interrupted her thought process. "Seems like nothing can get in between you and your work, Asami." Her knowing tone cut through Asami's core. Kuvira was toying with her, and she was letting her. It was the same thing all over again. "Anyways.. I was just inviting the beloved Fire Ferrets over to the estate to officially celebrate tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Asami asked, buying herself time to think of any excuse to not let that happen. Thankfully, Mako chimed in.

"I don't know about tomorrow night. We're real busy with training." His voice was flat as his eyes travelled between Kuvira and Korra.

Bolin punched his shoulder with pleading eyes. "C'mon, bro! We deserve a break. Plus, we need to get to know the newer member of our crew better! Right, 'Sami?" His gaze had shifted to her and it was hopeful now. She smiled faintly but didn't get a chance to respond before his attention wandered over to Korra. "You wanna go.. right, Korra?"

Everybody has looked over at the Avatar. "Uh.." She raised an eyebrow. "..Sure?"

"That settles it!" Bako slammed his palms on the table. "Tomorrow night! We'll be there!" The excited tone of voice lowered a bit as he looked at Kuvira sheepishly. "..Where is that, exactly?"

The side of Kuvira's lip curled into a smirk as she finished the last of her drink and stood up. "427 E. Aang Avenue. Sato Estate. I look forward to seeing all of you." She nodded at the boys before bending down and whispering into Korra's ear. "It's a date." The three words lingered in the air after Asami had walked off. When she watched the same blush returned to Korra's cheeks, she wanted to close her eyes.

Mako just sat there, looking across the table at Asami, defeated.

Asami couldn't help but wonder if she looked the same way.

Just like that, the Fire Ferrets would be in her home tomorrow night. The same home she grew up in. The same home her father revealed to her that he lead the Eqaulists. The same home Kuvira and her made love for the first time. The same home that she had spent the last year plotting to kidnap the Avatar.


End file.
